


Moonlight

by KikiYushima



Series: Judgment Universe [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: Tools come at the most unexpected times.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don’t know what the title is. I couldn’t think of anything else. 乁(ツ)ㄏ

“Hey, uh, Akira?” Yuuki shifted a bit as he approached. Akira looked up and blinked, making him grip his laptop tighter. He’d stopped by Leblanc to talk to him about another tool he’d made to help the Phantom Thieves in their fight. Even if he hadn’t known Akira terribly long, he could see the caution and desire to be as discreet as possible. Regardless, he just patted the counter for him to sit down as he’d dropped by after hours. Normally, he wouldn’t leave Chiyuri behind, but he’d put her to bed early that night.

Yuuki said nothing aside from flipping his bag open and pulling a smaller one with four burner phones. Thankfully, they weren’t overly expensive, so they’d work for what he had in mind. “Well, I set up the PhanSite but I’ve been working on something on the side.” He opened the home page and pointed to an app. It had a generic 8-bit knight as the icon and a pretty standard title — “King Quest.” It just looked like a shoddy, generic fantasy app and opening it likewise revealed what appeared to be a standard character creation screen: thief, mage, fighter, knight.

He saw the doubt and confusion etched on Akira’s face, so he smiled, Tapping the thief three times, then the knight twice in rapid succession brought up a lock screen with a 4x6 dotted grid. Akira’s eyebrows arched as Yuuki quickly maneuvered the correct lock pattern, opening a chat app. “Yuuki, this is—”

“Know you, you probably have precautions in place to encode your communications, but I wanted to help more. I’ve spent the past week working on it.” It had resulted in basically a week of sleepless nights due to the bug testing he’d needed to run the app through, but he’d finally gotten everything set in stone.

Akira gave a faint nod with a small smile on his face as Yuuki handed the phone over. “It’s genius, Yuuki.” A faint blush came to the blue-haired boy’s face and he shook his head

“It was a little tough, but nothing I couldn’t handle.” He had a solid background in IT due to the firm his parents owned, so it was kind of child’s play for him. Setting up the PhanSite had been a fun evening for him since he’d gotten to flex his coding muscles. This project had been more time consuming, but it was worth it. 

“The game itself is playable for ten levels, so it’s something you can use to kill time if you get bored.” He often found himself staring at his phone boredly, so he figured the thieves would appreciate the temporary distraction. Granted, the game was NES levels of hard, so that they could get the most out of it, but he’d at least made it difficult in a real way, not a cheap one.

“Even if someone finds the hidden app, it’ll self-destruct after three failed logins, taking everything with it. Plus, the security is so tight even a master hacker will have trouble with it.” Yuuki knew a thing or two about electronic security, so he’d made it as ironclad as possible. Nothing was ever truly safe, but it was the a phone app could offer. Plus, he’d upkeep it in case of any OS updates the phones might get. They’d need to replace them often, but with the self-destructive programming, not a trace would be left on them, so even if someone pulled them out of the trash, there wouldn’t be any incriminating evidence on them.

Akira’s smile grew further has he smiled and started moving behind the counter. “I think this calls for a free coffee.” Yuuki blinked but nodded, a wide smile on his face. 

Having legitimate friends is nice.


End file.
